The Treasure of Lost Island
by It's.a.TWILIGHT.thing
Summary: You've always wondered what made Elizabeth and Jack so close, now, finally, those secrets are revealed... Prequel set between Curse of the Black Pearl & Dead Man's Chest. WARNING: a story of rumfilled proportions! except for Chapter 4...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, well, this story tells the reason for the strong bond between Jack and Elizabeth in the second movie. Be on the lookout for my story "Personalities" about SPOILER ALERT Jack's different personalities in At World's End. END SPOILER Enjooooooooy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates because STINKIN DISNEY won't let me have it!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok...anger issues over!**_

"You will always remember this as the day you almost killed Captian...Jack...Sparrow!" Captain Jack paused for a moment as if to let it sink in. "O! I said it! I finally finished the sentence!"

No one shared in his triumph, as his crew was more occuppied with the screaming Elizabeth Swann handcuffed to the pier. "Jack Sparrow! You will let me go!!" she screamed once more as the Black Pearl sailed farther away from her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, love. And you did try to run me over with your carriage." he replied, clearly still in excitement over his finished key phrase.

But seeing Elizabeth screaming and crying and basically anything else to generate sympathy, he had to turn the ship around.

Once Elizabeth was on the ship, she made it no secret that she hated Jack at that moment. "You are the most noncompasionate, nonhygenic, far-from-gallant, unforgivable..."

As she went on, Jack turned away to speak to Gibbs. "I've already told ya Cap'n, bad luck to have a women aboard." Gibbs advised.

"It doesn't matter onboard, on land, or overboard, Ellizabeth is _always_ bad luck." Jack chuckled back.

"I'm right behind you Jack." she reminded him.

"You will take me back to Port Royal this instant!"

"Sorry but I can't do that, love. Plus, so you really want to be taken back to Port Royal to be shuffled off to a marriage to Young William Turner that you don't want?" He turned to the crew in agreement, and when he turned back he instantly found himself on the deck floor.

"You slapped me!" he shouted. "I could have done alot worse." she said laughing. Then she instantly turned serious. "Now, why can't I go back to Port Royal?"

"I need you for something."

She slapped him again.

"No! I need you to FIND something!" he said, sheilding his face.

"What? Find what?" she demanded.

As not to call Elizabeth's attention, Gibbs beckoned quietly to Jack.

"I'm very sorry, deary, but there are matters to be tended to." Jack walked over to Gibbs.

"Cap'n, it seems we have a stowaway.''

"A stowaway?" Jack asked where everyone could hear it.

The crew murmured in curiosity and echoed his question.

"Who?" Elizabeth queried.

"Bring 'em out, gents!" Gibbs ordered.

Out they brought Will Turner.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Jack! Let him go!"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"It's Will Turner!"

"Who?"

"Will Turner!"

"Ah...Yes...Doesn't ring a bell..."

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Let him go!"

"Crew?" Jack yelled. "What do we do with stowaways?"

"Walk the plank!" they answered back.

"Jack!"

"What?!"

Elizabeth humbly piped down.

"Jack Sparrow!" Will hailed him.

"Captain...Jack Sparrow." he said irritably.

"In case you don't remember, I was William Turner..." he paused, "Your leverage."

"Ah! That William Turner! Nice to see you, mate!"

"So now you'll let me go?"

"I'm sorry, mate, but you have to walk the plank."

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Will someone PLEASE lock her in the BRIG?!"

\DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES/

Later that night, Elizabeth escaped. "Jack Sparrow--"

"Wasn't that a great joke I played on you two? O! You're so lucky to have me for a Captain!"

"So the whole time it was a joke?"

"Pretty much."

"And you though it would just be a laughing natter to throw Will off into the ocean?!"

"Well, he never actually made it off the end of the plank..."

"Well, where is he?" she demanded.

"Right here." a voice said.

"Will!" Elizabeth spun around and embraced him.

Jack turned away and a feeling swept over Jack he couldn't quite put his finger on. But it was gone as soon as it came.

"So answer the question we're both wondering about..." Elizabeth ordered.

"What question?" Jack nervously asked, glancing away.

"You need me...For what purpose? Hmmm?"

"Very good question. It's very simple and..."

Will gave him the _look_.

"You people just let impatience overwhelm you, don't you? Elizabeth I need you because the only person that can find what I'm looking for is a woman!"

Elizabeth looked at him, astonished.

"Look, it's hard to explain, I'll tell you later just----"

"Dead me tell no tales!" Cotton's parrot suddenly blared.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth queried.

"Love," Jack took her over to the bow. "You're in pirate waters now."

As Elizabeth looked over the water Jack walked away, a sly grin on his face...

Top of Form 1

_**Author's note: Well, that was the first chapter! I hope it's better now that it's not all in one paragraph...sorry about that. Well, enjoy the next chapter!!!**__**Bottom of Form 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, I don't know if this one is really long, but it's 9 pages in my Jack Sparrow notebook. This chapter is just one of the times where you can feel the Sparrabeth. And during that part, you can just hear the music from the scene "Curiousity" in DMC. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own is this plot, and, well, this computer...no, wait, this isn't even mine! Shoot!**_

Jack jumped down from the wheel and let Gibbs take control. He leaned on the railing, overlooking the sea.

"Have you ever had a _real_ relationship, Jack?" Eliazabeth said, walking up beside him. "With no cheating?"

Jack was taken aback at the question, "Why?" he asked, trying to stride away.

Elizabeth pursued him, "Just wondering." She cut him off by jumping in front of him. She cocked her head, anticipating an answer.

"Well, there was this one girl; Tia...gulp Dalma." Jack suddenly felt himself instinctively cringe. "She's actually the first person to find a treasure we've been looking for. She...didn't take it though." he added, a weird look on his face.

"And why wouldn't she?"

Jack had already started to swagger away and so glanced over his shoulder to answer,"I can't understand the female mind." he continued his walk. "You tell me why she didn't take it!"

"Would it be that she didn't take it because you tried to..._**steal**_ it?" She swerved into his way.

"No." he strode away more purposefully.

"Jack, I wanted to know about your relationships because I know i'm not the only woman you know."

"True..." he answered briefly and resumed his watch over the the ocean.

"Ok." she ran over to Will and that unknown feeling washed over Jack again.

"You're going crazy, mate." he told himself.

DEADMENTELLNOTALES

The Captain's Quarters door creaked open. It was Will.

"Oy! Will! Grab some rum and sit down."

Will looked down the untouched row of ten bottles then looked at Jack, "No thank you." he said defiantly.

"Have it your way mate." Jack said in a half-drunken state.

Will sat down and waited for Jack to say something. After a full 5 minutes, Will waved his hand in front of Jack's face.

"Oi!" Jack cleared his throat, "Sorry, mate. So why exactly did you come here?"

"I wanted to know exactly what you need Elizabeth for." he answered.

A dreamy look crossed Jack's face, "See, there's this island mate. And only a women can find it." Jack continued, seeing the curious look on Will's face. "The whole story behind that is about a Navy ship. Pirates had comadeered it and the governer's daughter stowed away on it. The ship had a drastic crash on the islandduring a storm and the girl was the only one who survived. She took the pirates' treasure, hid it, and then starved to death later on the island. 'Tis said she forever guards said island..." he trailed off then looked at Will's solemn face. "Now you know why they say women are bad luck to have on a ship." he chuckled, drunkeness overcoming him again.

Will got up to head out of the room.

Jack grabbed him, "Will, Elizabeth will hear nothing of this."

"You mean lie to her?"

"No! Just don't tell her the truth, mate!"

Will smiled at his somewhat sarcastic comment and left the room.

DEADMENTELLNOTALES

The next morning when Jack went up on deck, Elizabeth was already awake and at the rail. Gibbs was steering happily. Jack moved silently over to the rail beside Elizabeth and realized the waves were calmer than usual. When Elizabeth finally spoke it startled him.

"What do you need me for, Jack?"

"_That_ is for **me** to know and **you** to find out." Jack marched away, leaving Elizabeth staring off after him.

After a few minutes, Jack took over the wheel while Gibbs when down to get the rest he deserved. Will came running up just about that same time.

"Will!" Elizabeth said then suddenly lowered her voice. "You wouldn't happen to know why Jack needs me, would you?" her eyes pleaded with him to tell her why.

Will looked over at Jack, his expression one of panic. It seemed to calm once Jack shook his head.

"No, I don't know anything. He's kept it a secret from both of us." he lied quickly.

Jack waited anxiously for her to believe Will, but, to his dismay, she could tell he was lying.

She angrily turned on her heel and went down below.

"Ugh! It felt horrible to lie to Elizabeth like that!" Will said once she was out of earshot.

"Pirate." Jack answered simply.

Will resumed Elizabeth's position of gazing over the sea...

It seemed like forever before one of Jack's crewmembers woke up and took the wheel. Soon, all were up and scrambling about. Jack got to a secludeed part of the deck and whipped open his compass. It pointed to the railing, where Jack suddenly noticed Elizabeth was standing.

"I told you, you're going crazy, mate." he told himself once again.

He slammed the compass shut and waited a few seconds and opened it again, shaking it frantically. Suddenly, it stopped and pointed in a constant direction. He yelled out, "We have a heading!"

He grinned habitually at the happiness of the crew, but couldn't help noticing the pleading look from Elizabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, this is our THIRD chapter people!!!!! Whoopeeeee! Are you ready for more wimpy Jack (well atleast in some of this chapter) and rum-filled fun? This one's almost like the scene "Curiousity" in DMC.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Pirates OR the Pirate's Song!-Sorry... If I did, Elizabeth would've fallen overboard at World's End...**_

CHAPTER 3

Jack immediately turned away. He couldn't stand that face. Not daring to even glance at Elizabeth, he went below and conjured up a plan. He strode slowly up deck, passing Elizabeth.

"Jack!" she called out.

"Oh! Would you hold this for me?" Jack gave her the compass and ran off. He watched as she self-conciously looked around then carefully opened it.

She suddenly looked where Jack had hidden. Elizabeth walked there and peered over the barrel he was behind. "And what was the purpose of me holding this?" she asked.

"Well, I knew curiosity would overcome you, love. So I left it in your possession and knew you would open it."

"And...?" she probed.

"Well, let's say it points to what you want in life..." Jack grinned.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. She quickly slammed the compass shut and threw it in his face.

"It surely does not!" she retorted back angrily.

"Well what do you want most?"

"You..." she saw his shocked expression and continued quickly, "to tell me what you want me for!"

"Ah, so that's it!" Jack sat on the railing, one leg propped up on it. This is probably a VERY precarious spot with Elizabeth right here. he quickly glanced over at her as he thought this. Oh well. He put his arms around his knee and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, turning fully toward him.

"Aren't you going to beg me to tell you?"

"Never!" she turned back to the ocean.

After a few minutes, biting her lip anxiously, she turned to him. "Ok!!! What is it?!"

"Well..." He teased her with the suspension.

"Jack Sparrow! You weasely little devil! Tell me NOW!"

Jack laughed hard on the inside but managed to just chuckle on the outside. He had her right where he wanted her.

He hopped down from his place on the rail. "You're adventurous, right? You want freedom, love..." he quickly turned to face her and made eye contact. "Well what about finding an island no man has ever found before?"

"Does this have anything to do with that treasure you were talking about?"

A sudden deer-in-the-headlights looked crossed Jack's face. "No" he said, waving it off. "That's a whole different story..._This_ is about whetting your appetite for adventure! See, love, only you can find this island. Lot's of privacy, huh?" he finished quickly, seeing Will come towards them. Jack started walking away.

"What was all that about?" he heard Will ask.

"I was just informing Mrs. Turner here of our destination." Jack winked at Will. Elizabeth blushed at the reference to her being a Turner.

"Weren't we?" Jack said, his face close to Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth shrank back at the alchoholic smell on his breath.

"I've gonna get me rum." he strode off.

As if he doesn't have enough! Will thought of the row of ten bottles he'd seen last night.

It was like Elizabeth read his mind. "Like that man doesn't have enough! I could smell it on his breath!" she cringed.

At that moment, Jack came back on deck, three bottles of rum in his hands.

"I'm hoping those are one for each of us and not all for you..." Will said.

Jack glanced at the rum then back at them. "Fine! I'll only drink two!" he shoved one into Elizabeth's hands and trudged off.

Elizabeth immediately thought of a way to get rid of all the rum once again. She threw her bottle overboard and started up a song everyone knew and loved well.

"_We pillage and plunder, rifle and loot_!"

Will- "_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_!"

"_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_!" Jack yelled.

Will & Elizabeth- "_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_!"

"_Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_" the crew bellowed.

Jack- "_We extort, we pilfer, filch and sack_!"

Will- "_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_!"

Jack- "_Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack_!"

Will & Jack- "_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_!"

"_Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me_!"

The crew finished the song, off-key but enthusiastic anyway.

During the whole song, Elizabeth had been taking rum in armfuls and throwing it overboard. Finally, the last bottle was gone. She dusted off her hands, signifying a job well done.

"Fortunately, Jack didn't notice..." Will whispered to her a few minutes later.

"Oh...he noticed." Elizabeth answered, seeing Jack march towards them.

"You!" he shook his dirty index finger at Elizabeth. "Every time!" he yelled. "Once again, the rum is gone! What did ye do this time? Blow 'em up to let the whole Navy know we're here?"

It finally occured to Elizabeth that a row of rum bottles would signify pirates were here. Fortunately, some had sunken under. "No!" she retorted angrily, slapping Jacks hand out of her face.

"You're so lucky that singing that song was the time of my life, love." he turned to the crew, "Let us port at Tortuga." he paused. "Let's get us some rum."

_**Wow, so that's Chapter 3!. I just wanted everyone to know, the reason it takes me so long to get these chapters up is because I actually write this in my Jack Sparrow notebook. I'm on Chapter 5 in it. For future notice, Chapter 4 will be hilarious, but the end is a CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is the chapter with a cliffie...ha-ha! This chapter is hilarious...It contains a **_

_**VERY sober and rum-deprived Jack Sparrow...which, I think, is hilarious...ENJOY!**_

_**WARNING: a chapter of rum**_**less**_** proportions!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't...just don't...**_

CHAPTER 4

"No! We will not go to Tortuga. We will set sail for the island...Immediately!!!" Elizabeth protested.

"We will bloody port there bloody now!" Jack reprimanded.

Elizabeth grabbed te wheel and spun it left. "no. We won't." Jack had perked her interest just enough that she wanted to get to the island right away.

Jack snatched the wheel back and spun it right.

"Tortuga!"

"The island!"

"Tortuga!!"

"The island!!"

They jerked the wheel back and forth between them. Gibbs and Will glanced at each other. The ship rocked back and forth as the wheel was fought over.

"What is your bloody problem!" Jack yelled, releasing the wheel. This sent Elizabeth across the deck.

Any member of the crew that wasn't holding on by that point were thrown across the deck like Elizabeth.

"What in the seven seas is going on here?" Gibbs yelled after he was safely behind a barrel.

"Coward..." Will mumbled.

"We...Will go...To the island..." ELizabeth demanded inbetween breaths.

"Fine! The island! Let's go!" Jack yanked her up by the shoulders. " 'Women are bad luck on board.' Well, Mr. Gibbs," he said mockingly as he put his face inches away from Gibbs' "You were bloody well right about that!" he hollered.

Gibbs shrank back at the smell of Jack's breath and the damage that had just been made to his eardrum.

"By all means, Elizabeth, show us which way the island is." Jack said the whole sentence with mockery and spat her name like a curse word.

Elizabeth, her anger building, threw open the compass and glared at Jack. "that way," she pointed eastward, " 'Captain.' "

The whole crew muttered in disbelief, astonished that she would mock Jack's title. Jack turned on her, his eyes full of fury, then suddenly they mellowed down to their usual calm chocolate brown. "Listen to the...Captain." he replied, choking on the last word.

The crew hesitated only for a moment then obeyed his order by setting sail eastward and bringing up the sails.

Jack walked up to Elizabeth, "You're very VERY lucky you're women. If you were a man who insulted my title, you'd be in Davy Jones' locker by this point. Plus," He flashed her a grin, "we're good friends, aren't we?"

Jack strode off in his usual manner. ELizabeth looked away, but not before catching a glimpse of him trip over a coil of rope. Jack looked around to see if anyone had noticed his flaw, then swaggered away.

xx -x-D-E-A-Dx-xM-E-Nx-xT-E-L-Lx-xN-Ox-xT-A-L-E-S-x- xx

"No rum."

"Shut up!"

"Need rum."

"There's no more!"

"I noticed." there was a pause. "No rum."

"That's it!" Gibbs, tired of Jack's moaning, stormed up to Elizabeth.

It was 3 days later and they still had not found the island.

"Yer leading us on a wild goose chase! Why else would we not have found the island by now?!" Gibbs yelled.

"He's right." Jack mumbled in his very sober state.

"It's because Jack's bloody compass is no use!" she threw it at Jack and it hit him in the head.

"Wow, he is depressed." Will commented.

"No rum." Jack moaned again. "Need rum"

"Well I guess I'm a better _**Captain**_ in that aspect." Elizabeth teased.

Jack just blew a dreadlock out of his face.

"He's really depressed!" Elizabeth was shocked. He'd almost killed her last time she insulted his title.

"Oh no...Ship!" Marty called from the crow's nest.

Elizabeth looked over in curiousity, "Ohh...Great-"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The _Endeavor_ was coming up fast. Commodore Norrington was pleased.

"We finally meet again." his deep voice resonated in the lonely Captain's Quarters. "Sparrow." he spat, driving his sword into the floorboards...

_**haha oooooooo cliffie, wait two weeks nicely and I'll post the next chapter, promise. I know, I **_**wrote**_** the story and even I can't wait!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the long-awaited chapter 5!!! I cannot wait to get to chapter 7, so updates will be quick. Here's a sneak peek to that chapter: **_

* * *

_**Will pulled Elizabeth close.**_

_**"So you were just gonna leave us here, Jack? You're not deserting us on this island..." Will drew his sword and pointed it directly at Jack. "Now why don't you just crawl back under whatever rock you came from."**_

* * *

_**Whew! Heated conversation! Betcha can't wait until chapter 7, can ya? **_

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Jack! We've got company!" Will looked at the Captain's unaffected face. "It would be nice if you would GET OFF YOUR RUMP AND **DO SOMETHING**!" he looked over at Elizabeth frantically. "It's not working!" he exclaimed.

"Rum!" Jack cried, cradling an empty bottle.

"I. Can't. Do. This!" Elizabeth gritted her teeth.

Jack jumped up, "I was just waiting for you to say that. And, uh, can I get that in writing, love?" he grabbed the wheel from Elizabeth, grinned, and made and exaggerated bow. "By your leave, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth growled in fury and stormed off.

"Now, to the matter at hand."

* * *

"Prepare the cannons to fire." the commodore ordered fiercelly.

"Aren't we just supposed to catch him, sir?" one of his men asked.

"I want him dead..."

* * *

"Wind in the sails!" Cotton's parrot yelled.

"Listen to the bird! Hoist the mainsail!"

Jack's order was repeated several times across the deck.

"So, what's the plan?" Will asked anxiously.

"Um..."

"Ah ha! So the great Captain Jack Sparrow has no plan! Then, I guess I'll--" Elizabeth started, popping up from below.

"You should know by now, missy..., I just make it up as I go along!" He put his foot triumphantly on a barrel. "I need no plan..."

Elizabeth stormed back down in a huff.

"Again, what's the...um...well. What do we do?!" Will shouted.

* * *

"We're gaining on them, Captain." one of Norrington's men told him.

"Good. Prepare to fire!' he yelled.

As the Endeavor gained, the cannons were brought out.

"Wait for it men." he said quietly. After a few minutes, he uttered the fateful word. "Fire."

* * *

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Elizabeth heard Jack yell. She screamed as a cannonball whirled right past her. "Jack!" she ran back up on deck.

"I'm a little busy here!" Jack yelled through gritted teeth.

"If Commodore Norrington sees me he'll stop!" she cried over the sound of a cannonball taking out a chunk of the railing.

"That would be a big NO! That'll make him even angrier!" Will explained. "We just have to get out of this ourselves."

"The whelp's right!" he jerked the wheel to one side. "Raise the sails higher!" he barked at the crew.

They did as he said, frantically running across the deck. It was at times like these he terribly missed Annamaria barking out the orders in his stead. She had experience. He...well, let's just say he wasn't as good as her. Annamaria had taken her ship Jack promised and happily sailed off to get back her crew.

"We lost them!" This excalmation from the crew brought Jack back to the present.

"Told ye I could." he bragged to Elizabeth. "Now, go check the compass, would you, dearie? We need a heading." he added mockingly.

* * *

"What do you mean 'we lost them'?!" Norrington yelled. "We were right on their tail!" he slammed his dagger into the table beside him. "...GO!" He put his head in his hands as his subordinate ran off. "Why?" The commodore rubbed his temples and stared at the map before him.

He sat down heavily and stared some more. "He's got to be mad!"

* * *

"How's it coming, Lizzie?" Jack shouted to a hunched over Elizabeth cleaning the deck.

"Oh, it's great!" she answered sarcastically. "You know," she threw the dirty rag to the ground and stood up. "I'm beginning to wonder _why_ I came on this little trip...oh yeah! Because you forced me to!"

"Why, I only took you off the pier because you wanted me to; you weren't happy. I told you about the island, an adventure all you own, and _that _didn't make you happy! I even appointed you as Captain for three days and you're still not happy!"

"Well, excuse me if being dragged onto the ship, told about an island that APPARENTLY DOESN'T EXIST! and scrubbing the deck after you made me captain _just_ to see me fail don't make me happy! I guess that's just _my _problem."

"I guess it is..." Will muttered.

"And you! I should've let Jack make you walk the plank!"

"Or you could just throw him over yourself..." Jack suggested, barely making himself heard.

"I'm thinking about doing just that." ahe glanced at Will then Jack. "To both of you!"

Jack looked up, suprised, then looked around. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Who else?"

Every member of the crew pointed to the person beside him. Elizabeth sighed.

"So, ye want to be Captain again?" Jack asked, grinning.

"Really, I'd rather not..." Elizabeth answered. Jack's grin grew bigger. "But I'll accept your offer," Elizabeth grinned back as Jack's smile faded slowly. "Captain."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Let's hope I never **_**do**_** own PotC...Their world would never be the same again...**_

_**Make sure to go check out my page. I've added a new picture. **_

_**There should be one soon with Will grinning. And what's so ironic is that at that part he was supposed to be deadly serious. It was at the part in DMC when he was asking Jack for the compass and was about to kill him for it. I guess Orlando Bloom just couldn't keep a straight face. Who could in the midst of Johnny Depp?! **_

_**There's some other reeeally good photos I've taken while i'm watching the movie. (...and even some of the bloopers too! There's this really funny one where Johnny is saying his line "Why fight when you can negotiate?...All you need is a little lev----" then he stops because his dreadlock got caught on the jar of dirt. Orlando loses it...BIG TIME! There's another where Johnny goes, "If you help me, i'll give you the compass. It'll do STRANGE things to my dog! His name's...Tip!" EVERYONE loses it! Trust me, if you haven't seen the bloopers on Dead Man's Chest, you NEED to! ) If you want any of the pictures emailed to you, say so (and what picture) in your review and PM me your email address. K, well enjoy!!!! **_

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Standing at the railing, she looked at the compass again. Why hadn't they come across the island yet?

"How many days should it take to get there?" Elizabeth asked, finally facing Jack.

He had been standing by her for awhile now. The new captain was becoming more and more resigned to standing at the rail, much like Jack's teenage first mate on his first ship, The _Barnacle_, Arabella. (Arabella is from the _Jack Sparrow _book series about his teenage life.) She had become a loner at that too. Jack tried to keep the dejected captain happy instead of pessimistic, as was she now. She considered them lost at sea and had suggested several times to make port, find a regular compass, and sail back to Port Royal.

"I don't exactly know how many days." he sighed, finally answering her.

"I have a new heading, though." Elizabeth told him.

"Then maybe that means we're close?" Jack ventured, acting optimistic.

"Maybe." she turned away from him and stared at the ocean.

Will walked up. "How are you?" he asked Elizabeth.

"I'm doing great." she smiled big at him.

_She never smiles at __**me**__ like that! Why doesn't she smile at me like that?! _Jack thought, walking away from them. _Why?!_ "What am I thinking?!" he accidentally yelled out loud.

The whole crew, including Elizabeth, looked at him. "Carry on." he waved them off. They immediately went back to their duties.

Will, however was acclimated to Jack shouting things out randomly because of his experience sailing with him to Tortuga.

_Really! What am I thinking?! You can't be liking Elizabeth! _Jack paced back and forth. _Jack Sparrow loves no one...well, except himself._

"Since when did you start talking to yourself in the third person?" Will asked, grinning. Jack then realized he had said that last part out loud. "So, it's Elizabeth, isn't it?" Will queried.

"What?!" Jack stuttered.

Will started laughing hard."Just kidding around with you," he answered. "mate." He imitated Jack's voice.

Jack let out nervous laugh. "You ever do that again and you will have to walk the plank!"

"What! Hit too close to home?"

They hesitated for a second then both started laughing. "No, you'd be a lunatic to love her, too!" Will chuckled. He walked off laughing.

Jack looked at Elizabeth. Her hair was blowing in the wind and a bright light shone around her. The problem was that the sun was completely in another direction and there was barely a wind. "Maybe I am a lunatic..." Jack considered. He shrugged and took to the wheel.

* * *

XxXDEADxMENxTELLxNOxTALESXxX

* * *

Gibbs abruptly awoke to a downpour. He was in the crow's nest and soaked. "Rain! It's raining!" he yelled rather stupidly. 

"Yes, we noticed that WITHOUT YOU!" Elizabeth screamed. "Mr. Gibbs," she continued. "Perhaps you'd like to do YOUR DUTY INSTEAD OF LOUNGING AROUND!"

While ELizabeth was yelling, Gibbs noticed a dark funnel coming towards them. Closer up through his spyglass, he could see it was spinning. He gasped then hollered "Hurricane!" as loud as he could over the rain.

"Nearest port in a storm!" the parrot blared. He flapped his wings frantically, never leaving Cotton's shoulder.

"We already know that, stupid bird!" Jack yelled.

"Land ahoy!" Gibbs suddenly yelled.

"We'll have to port there!" Will shouted to Elizabeth.

"Is it me or does that island look familiar?" Jack muttered. _It's just the fog._ he thought.

As they came closer, Elizabeth realized first. "Not that island..." she whispered.

* * *

_**That's sort of a cliffie I guess...Remember, this is inbetween the FIRST and SECOND movies, so it's not the cannibal island or Isla Cruces (Davy Jones' island). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next will be my long awaited CHAPTER 7! Woot woot! Here's another sneak peek (It's a long chapter so I can give a lot of sneak peeks): **_

**A few minutes later, they emerged onto the beach. **

**"I wonder where Jack and Gibbs are..." Will said.**

**"We've been waiting here for three hours." Will then spotted Elizabeth, who had said this. She was lounging on a chair made of sticks. "Trust me, they're not coming..."**


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates, already! Sheesh! ...This disclaimer get's tiring... Raphael was a character made by Disney in Pirates, but the name is mine. To better explain that, the man you see in CotBP in the crew that Gibbs picked out that is an Englishman-turned-pirate is Disney's, but I made up the name for him. And, yes, i'm sorry to say, but Raphael is one of the ones on Cannibal Island that dies in DMC. Poor Raphael...**_

_**Hey, so here's the long awaited chapter 7!!! After this one you'll have to wait a while for chapter 8, because I wanna atleast get through chapter 9 in my notebook before I put 8 up here. Chapter 8 will be an all Norry (Norrington) chapter with little snip-its of Pintel and Raghetti. Chapter 9 will continue from where I leave off on this chapter. And this one really **_**is**_** an evil cliffie! MUAH-HAHAHA! **_

* * *

**__**

CHAPTER 7

"Isla Sparrow, we meet again..." Jack sighed as he walked upon shore.

"Isla _Sparrow?_" Will asked.

"I was deserted on it twice. I think I deserve to name it after me!" Jack answered.

"No wonder no one lives here..." Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah...Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

She chuckled, "Only you would take three seconds to figure it out."

They wandered around the shore and split up. Will with Cotton, Marty, and three of the crew; Jack with Gibbs; And Elizabeth with the rest of the crew.

* * *

Will's group had gone for an hour already.

"We're getting nowhere. We'll never meet up with the other groups!" Marty complained.

"He's right!" Cotton's parrot agreed.

"You," he pointed at Marty " try to be optimistic!" he turned to the three others. "Any other comments?"

Murmurs and complaints came from all five.

"Brother."

* * *

Jack and Gibbs adapted faster and were actually pleased by their surroundings. "I guess she didn't burn all the food and shade..." Jack realized, staring at the trees.

"But she did burn all the rum." Gibbs reminded him.

"Aye..., that she did. Bloody girl..."

"Ya know, Cap'n, we could just set up camp anywhere here. We don't need the rest to bring us supplies. Forget the crew." Gibbs suggested.

Jack grinned. "Plus, Elizabeth's probably having fun..."

* * *

Elizabeth had deftly fashioned her skirt into pants so it was easier to get through the jungle. Her problem, however was something else. "Raphael!" she glared at the Englishman-turnd-pirate once again. All he had done was complain. "If you wanted to complain about going through jungles on deserted islands, you should've thought about that before you became a pirate!"

"I agree..." one of the crew said.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No. I agree with him." he stuck his thumb at Raphael.

Elizabeth growled in anger.

* * *

"Yes...She probably having a great time..." Jack sighed. "Well, let's set up camp!"

They found bundles of sticks to make a bonfire. The extras they used to fashion into very uncomfortable beds. Jack did not like this but dealt with it anyway,...until a few minutes later. "Ooh! That hurt..." Jack yelled again.

"Would ye rather have the huge ants crawling all over ye?" Gibbs asked.

Jack thought about this, then suddenly felt something. "I think I already do..." Jack started scratching suddenly.

"...Bugger."

* * *

Will surveyed the surroundings from his position in the palm tree. He could clearly see the beach on the other side of the island. They weren't that far. Will jumped down from the tree and told the crew. "Do you have all the supplies?" he asked. Marty held up a bundle of sticks for a fire. The three crew members held up leaves, logs, and vines to make a shelter. Cotton's parrot held a fruit in his mouth.

"I don't think anyone's gonna want to eat that..." Will told the parrot.

The bird irritatedly raised his wings and dropped the fruit. Will looked dow at his armful of coconuts, fruits, and various other things to eat.

"Ok, let's go meet them."

A few minutes later, they emerged onto the beach. I wonder where Jack and Gibbs are." Will said.

"We've been waited here for three hours." Will glanced around then saw Elizabeth, who had said this. She was lounging on a chair made of sticks. "Trust me, they're not coming."

* * *

XxXDEADxMENxTELLxNOxTALESXxX

* * *

Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Where's that blasted compass?" he whispered fiercelly. He searched, throwing everything around. He had gotten no sleep whatsoever. "Shoot!" He cursed under his breath. "The bloody girl has it!"

Gibbs stirred in his sleep. Jack froze, then slowly set down the rock he was about to throw in anger. "I bet they made it to the other side of the island though." Jack said to himself, starting to grin. He ran through the jungle, not caring how much noise he made. He emerged onto the beach and instantly spotted Elizabeth. She had left a fire on beside her. The light from the falmes danced playfully across her face. She was asleep so rummaged through her pile of weapons and belongings.

_It's not here! _he yelled in his head. The he saw it... She was holding it in her hand. He quickly pried it from her fingers and flipped it open. It pointed to the rum he had in his belt.

"Bloody compass! I know I want rum!" he yelled, rudely awakening Elizabeth.

"Jack Sparrow!" What are you doing?!" she yelped, noticing him there.

"Oh, I just came for biscuits and tea!" he said in a girly voice. "What do you think I came here for?" he shouted in her face.

She slapped him.

"I might've deserved that..." he muttered.

"You did deserve it!" she exclaimed.

Will started to stir in his sleep.

"Why do you want the compass anyway?" Elizabeth asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Love," Jack grinned. "We're going to the island..."

* * *

"Jack! A ship cannot be sailed by two people!" Elizabeth said, basically being dragged across the sand by Jack. "Plus, being alone with you on a ship isn't exactly my life's dream."

"Sure, it can be sailed by two people! One to steer, one to do everything else!" he started running faster. "I'll just ignore the second comment..."

"But what about the others? And Will?!"

"We don't need them."

At this, Elizabeth dug her feet in making Jack suddenly fall over. She started walking back. "I'm not leaving him, Jack."

"Well, this is annoying." Jack got up and dusted himself off. _The girl won't go for the adventure of her life with you because of her beloved_.

"Why does _he_ need to come along?" he asked.

"Why are _you_ so bent on finding the island?" Elizabeth got up in Jack's face, her anger rising.

Jack was stuck at that question. He had told her this adventure was all about her. He couldn't possibly admit his _need _for the treasure on that island that nearly quadrupled all that Isla de Muerta could ever hold. "Because you are." he finally lied, then cursed himself for saying that.

She liked that answer. "And I guess I'd be the one doing everything else?"

_Yes! She wants to come!_ "Of course not! You'll be the one steering. You're the one who can find the island!"

She _really_ liked that. _In charge of Jack! Ha! Wonderful! _(Don't you find this thought veeery ironic? Mostly because in AWE she _is_ in charge of him!) "But Will..." Elizabeth turned to see Will right there.

"I heard the whole thing. She's not going with you, Jack." He turned to Elizabeth. "Do you have any idea what could have happened had you two gone together? You; alone; with Jack Sparrow. Do you have any idea what he could have done?"

Elizabeth immediately slapped Jack. "and before you even say it, you **DID** deserve it!"

Will pulled Elizabeth close. So you were just goign to leave us here, Jack? You're not deserting us on this island." Will drew his sword and pointed it directly at Jack. "Now why don't you go crawl back under whatever rock you came from."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: All I own is the island , the governer's daughter (the one talked about in chapter 2), and a bunch of PotC posters, figures, and pirate coins in my room... And the DMC and AWE soundtracks...**_

**_Also, I've decied to start naming the chapters, so go back and get some ideas for what chapters 1-8's names should be and tell me in your review!!!_**

_**K, this is an almost all Norry chappie with snip-its of Pintel and Raghetti. This was my fave that you guys have read so far. (My fave so far is chapter 9, but you guys haven't read it yet! And you'll KNOW why it's my fave when you read it!) Anyway, it's been awhile and I'm almost finished with chapter 9 in my notebook. I'll try to write as fast as I can and get to chapter 11 ASAP so I can post chapter 9 up here. If you have any ideas pleeeeeease speak up! I need them!!!**_

CHAPTER 8

Norrington saw the island before him. He was only a mere few feet away, but his arms were exhausted from swimming all night. He forced his legs to move forward and he made it to the beach. He ran his hand through his hair and sat down heavily. He tossed his messed up wig to the side. At this point he didn't care. All he cared about was finding shelter. He looked up and saw the welcome sign before him.

"...Tortuga"

* * *

XxXDEADxMENxTELLxNOxTALESXxX

* * *

"This wooden eye is splintering more than ever." Raghetti rubbed his eye, blinking several times.

"Don't worry." Pintel stopped pacing about the cell and sat down by his friend. "We'll steal the treasure **-NOT Cortez's- **from Isla de Muerta an' get you a glass eye."

"But we 'ave to escape to do that." Raghetti reminded him.

Pintel rolled his eyes. He gave his friend the 'do you have a brain up there?' look then explained. "Wit' the guard asleep," he whispered. " an' the commodore an' navy gone..."

Raghetti finally got it. "We can 'ave a clean getaway!"

"There's the truth of it!" Pintel smiled. "Now give me a boost."

Raghetti looked up, shocked. "Ohh great..."

* * *

XxXDEADxMENxTELLxNOxTALESXxX

* * *

The former commodore walked through the streets. Passers-by cowered in fear. _Why isn't he arresting us?_ they wondered. Whispers went through the crowd staring. Was he going to take over the city? Would he do anything at all? Crowds parted at the sight of this man, but the biggest murmur went up when he simply walked into the tavern. The pirates in The Faithful Bride were hushed immediately by the sight of the commodore. (The Faithful Bride is a tavern also from the _Jack Sparrow_ book series.) He sat down calmly at the bar and asked for a drink. The barmaid served him rum, trembling.

"This is rum..." the commodore said, suprised.

"R-rum's all that we have...,sir." she atuttered and ran to the back as quickly as she could.

_This will do_. he thought and took a sip. It helped to numb the pain he was feeling inside, but it did not stop the memories...

* * *

NORRINGTON'S POV

I was finally going to catch Sparrow. Finally make him pay for ruining my life. If it wasn't for him, Elizabeth would have never gone with Mr. Turner. Elizabeth would be by my side were it not for him! Though, I did owe him credit for saving Elizabeth. But, as I told her four months ago, "One good deed cannot redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness." And, as Sparrow had replied, it did "seem enough to condemn him." I would finally have that man behind bars again, and this time I would make sure no Will Turner would break him out.

* * *

Norrington could remember that feeling. The pride that he had caught up with the _Black Pearl_. The feeling of sucess as he was finally going to get Jack. But the pride was so much that he hadn't cared about the hurricane...

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted rudely by Gilette barging through the door. I turned toward him, irritation etched on my face. "What?..."

Gilette looked me in the eyes. "Hurricane, captain."

We quickly ran on deck. I looked through the spyglass. It was huge, and it was coming towards us. Apparently, my hunger for revenge overpowered my usual strong common sense. "We go through it." I snapped the spyglass shut and handed it to GIlette. He followed me as I walked away.

:Sir, there's a port a few hours back..."

I turned quickly. "WE GO THROUGH IT!"

He slowly stepped back, then ran off to do as told. Yes, we would catch Sparrow... But a few minutes later, I felt my pride fading. We were getting closer to it. I could hear the shrill wind. Water was spraying onto us as we inched closer and closer. We were now ankle deep in the water on the ship, but I ordered to keep moving.

"Commodore!" Gilette cried, desperately.

"I am your Captain and you will **do** as I **say**! Now, go!" I retorted back.

My confidence was no shaken so easily. I was not giving up when we still had a chance. When I could still get revenge... We headed into the worst of the storm and were now knee deep. But my confidence didn't dissolve until I heard the crunching of wood. The hurricane had taken off the railing and was ripping the right side off of our ship. The knowledge of death kept me frozen in that spot as my subordinates screamed my name. The bow was torn off of the _Dauntless_ adn swirled up into the spinning mass. My men fell into the ocean only to be taken up into the hurricane. We all would die a horrible death. We would all die. Just because my need for revenge got the better of me. I was rooted to my spot as I fufilled the saying every sailor knew, "The captain goes down with his ship." Atleast I would die with honor. I watched the hurricane take my men one by one. Every scream echoed in my head, but I could do nothing. The other half of the ship was taken up and I felt myself slipping. I landed in the water just outside the hurricane. All I could do when I resurfaced was watch as the hurricane spun off adn diminished, leaving me the only survivor.

* * *

No matter how much he drank, he would never forget that night. And he would always blame Jack Sparrow...

* * *

XxXDEADxMENxTELLxNOxTALESXxX

* * *

"Ha-ha-ha! C'mon doggie!" Pintel yelled to the mutt as they made their escape. The dog ran with them as they made it to the port. They knocked out the port man with an empty bottle and hopped into the longboat tied to the dock. Now all they had to do was find Isla de Muerta. But seeing a ship sailing away gave Pintel an idea. "What if we find the _Black Pearl_ an' follow 'er. An' then we take 'er when she's unoccupied!"

Raghetti put down the oar he was rowing with to contemplate this. "An' she'll be ours! Then we'll be the most feared pi'ates!"

"Aye, now you got it!"

"But there's somethin' else..." Raghetti started.

"What?" Pintel asked, irritatedly.

"We gots to be careful, we ain't immortal no more. We're vulnerable an' such..."

"Just keep rowing!" Pintel yelled, then petted the mutt beside him.

* * *

XxXDEADxMENxTELLxNOxTALESXxX

* * *

The drunken commodore found an inn to stay in for the night.

"Sir, it'll be four shillings to stay here." the innkeeper told him. James, too drunken to think better, found himself laying down many more. He stumbled up to a random room and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up on something cold..., and hard. He got up and realized he'd been sleeping on the floor. Then, the pain hit him. He had a throbbing headache. He ran to the window and vomited. This would take some getting used to... Then, a realization dawned on him that hadn't before: this was Tortuga. Tortuga! As in the pirate port! Also, as in Sparrow's most frequent stop! All he would have to do would be wait. Then he'd have Sparrow again... 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's chapter 9!!!! FINALLY!!!! Sorry it took so long... Remember to tell me what names you want for chapters 1-8. Review or PM me the names you want...**_

CHAPTER 9

Will and Jack kept their distance the next few days as they left they island. Jack found himself passing Elizabeth mumbling, "It could've been crewed by two people. The whelp and I did it." But he was only met with the same look she'd given him when he'd told her 'It would've never worked between us. I'm sorry.' some months ago. He also found that unknown emotion coming over him many times more than before. Jealousy? Could it be jealousy? No... He couldn't be jealous of _him_. Not him. I mean, just because he had Elizabeth... He turned and saw them together. The emotion burned through him. He whipped his head back around. Yep, it was jealousy. But just because he had Elizabeth? That was ridiculous! ...Or was it? He shook himself of these thoughts. He would tell Elizabeth, and he would tell her now. He started to walk toward her when a sword on his soldier prevented him from going any further.

"I was thinking...," He spun around, only making Will point it at his face. He cleared his throat and continued, pushing down the sword. "...this is a matter that should be resolved in my quarters." he said, exploiting his trademark hand movements the whole way. "Eh?" Without an answer, Jack started to swagger down to his quarters, Will trailing behind. He walked into his cabin and shut the door behind Will. Will put his sword away.

"You stay away from her." Will started right away.

Jack took a gulp of rum. "You know, William... This rum, you should try some sometime!" he suggested.

Will unsheathed his sword in sheer frustration. He couldn't believe Jack wasn't listening to a word he was saying. ...Actually he could. But Jack had been the one to suggest they should resolve this.

Jack reluctantly corked the bottle of rum and slowly stood up. "You know, I could shoot you with my pistol." he told him calmly, unholstering it.

"Ha! You wouldn't even shoot!" Will laughed.

"As I said before," He holstered his gun. " 'tis not the opportune moment." He half-grinned.

Will smiled. "Then when is?" he asked, lowering the arm that held his sword.

Jack grinned evily. "...Now." He lunged toward Will, unsheathing his sword. But, fortunately, Will was quick to react in time and block his blow. Jack was suprised and, because of that, almost didn't have enough time to duck as Will swung at his head. "Must our negotiations always end in a sword fight?" Jack yelled as he rolled over his desk.

Will swiped at him, but sent a bottle of rum flying across the room because of it. This bottle just so happened to break the window. "Sorry for any damage!" Will laughed.

"It can be fixed!" Jack swung at Will, but Will jumped to the side. Doing this, he unexpectedly stumbled and flipped over the bed. Jack jumped on the bed an swiped at Will. "Something...," He jumped off the bed and almost knocked into Will. "just dawned on me."

"Really? What?" Will spun around and clanged his sword forcefully against Jack's.

"By the way, is this a fight to the death? Because if I have to kill you I should like to know." he changed the subject.

"Oh! Just get on with it!" Will lunged at Jack.

"I guess we'll finally find out who would win in a fair fight." Jack explained. Their swords locked and neither one lessened his pressure on the sword.

Will looked through the crossed swords. "I suppose we shall." he answered.

The clash of swords rang out as Jack and Will paraded around the cabin. After a few minutes, it was obvious to Jack the boy had more skill than him. When Jack had realized this last time, that's the point when he cheated. But this time there was nothing to cheat with. It looked like witty Jack wouldn't get out of this one pirate-style. His back hit the wall and it was his last chance. Before he could do anything, the sword was knocked from his hand. He grinned sheepishly.

"I told you I would win in a fair fight." Will bragged.

"I would not recommend this fight even nigh fair..." Jack replied.

"Yes, considering the fact that you started it by almost catching me off guard!"

"A thing I'm usually good at..."

"Well we both know one thing." Will said, beaming.

"And what is that, dear whelp?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"I won fair-and-square in a **fair** fight."

Jack extended his hand. "Then let's shake on it."

Will gave him a suspicious look, then fell for Jack's plan. As soon as the boy grabbed Jack's hand, he was thrown to the ground. Before he could even pick himself up, Jack was at the door. Jack stood in the doorway and paused. "And, by the way, you said you'd kill me in a fair fight! ...Ta!" He closed the door and locked it, and walked up the stairs triumphantly.

* * *

Spinning the ring of keys around his finger, Jack could hear Will yelling. Well, he'd only leave him in there for an hour or so... Maybe then he'd learn his lesson. But what lesson was that? _Ah, forget it!_ He'd let him out in an hour! Jack swaggered on deck. He walked up to Elizabeth and leaned back on the rail. "Darling! How are you?"

She glared at him and stalked off. He was taken by surprise. "Lizzie, love, I didn't mean it that way!" He chased after her.

She flopped down on the stairs and rolled her eyes at him. "Then what did you mean?"

He sat down beside her and leaned back on his elbows. "I don't know... The opposite of what you _thought_ I meant." He raised his eyebrows.

Elizabeth looked at him in disgust. "Jack Sparrow!" she started.

"Captain, love. Captain. You can't forget the title, Lizzie, my dear." he corrected softly.

"I have had enough with you!" she continued. "Enough for a year actually..." She stood up.

"Well, if you're unhappy with my presence,...there's always the option of jumping overboard..."

Elizabeth slapped him and stormed off.

"Aye." he muttered. "I deserved that." He strided after her. "But, darling, it's true! You don't want me around, jump overboard. It's simple."

"I think," She turned quickly and Jack had to lean back to avoid hitting into her. "you should take your own advice..."

He pointed at himself. "Me?" he mouthed.

Yes, Jack Sparrow," she answered irritatedly. "you." She turned on her heel and continued to walked. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll do it and obey your captain..."

* * *

_**Remember to vote for the names of chapter 1-8 !!!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I mean, I really wouldn't MIND owning the character Will (seeing as I'm in love with him and the Elizabeth of the real world), but the sad truth is... I do not own Jack, Elizabeth, WILL, Gibbs, Marty, Governer Swann or anyone else( or Jack's now-destroyed door)...but I DO OWN their thoughts! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!**_

**_Remember to tell me what you think chapters !-10 should be called. Just PM me, or put it in your review._**

Governer Swann paced about. Why was he so worried anyway? The marines had only been out for a month. THe governer forced himsefl to calm down and sat down in the chair beside him. he sighed. _That Will turner! I knew..., I just _knew_ he would be trouble! Gallavanting off with my daughter! After pirates, no doubt. I should've __never__ granted him clemency. _The marines hadn't gone after Will, but after Jack. It was after they left that Governer Swann grew worried about Elizabeth and noticed she was really gone. At first he thought she was at the beach again. She'd stay there the whole day if she wanted to, and even fall asleep there sometimes! But when it got to over two days of her being gone, he got worried. He had run down to the beach only to find she wasn't there. And now... Now she was probably off with WIll on another adventure. Governer Swann put the immediated balme on Will even though he wasn't even sure it was him. Little did he know, the very man he was accusing was locked in his daughter's captor's quarters...

* * *

"Let me out!" Will yelled again. He resignedly banged his fist against the door and then put his back to it. He slid down to a sitting position on the floor and knocked his head on the door. "Jack's gonna pay... I won, fair and square! He should be the one locked in here!" He kicked at the floorboards in frustration then immediately regretted it. He winced as his foot hit the floor. Apparently, it was still sore from falling over the bed. He threw his head back again, but, this time, didn't hit the door. "Ow!" He winced in pain. His head had hit something metal! He looked behind him. It was the hinge he had hit. He rubbed his head. That was gonna hurt in the morning... Wait! He studied the hinge again. Half-pin barrel hinges... His head might be searing with pain, but he had an idea.

_"I can get you out of here." Will told him. _

_"How's that? The key's run off!" Jack pointed in the direction the dog ran. It seemed he was getting frustrated with Will. _

_"I helped make these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." Will looked around. "With a given amount of strength..." Jack cocked his head at WIll with annoyed curiousity. "...and the proper leverage, the door will lift free."_

Will looked around for a chair, a bench, ...anything that he could stick the legs of under the door. He quickly snatched Jack's desk chair and did so. The door lifted free. He dropped the chair and the door and dusted off his hands. He looked up and there stood Jack in the stairs, horrified.

"What...did...you do?" He slowly stepped down the stairs, his eyes growing bigger.

"I used a given amount of strength and the proper leverage." Will explained, grinning triumphantly.

"But...but..." Jack stuttered, coming closer to him. "You _destroyed_ my door! I--I was just now comin' t' unlock it! I was goin' t' let you out!" he cried.

"Well, I guess you came too late." Will still wore his triumphant grin. Jack ran to the door as Will ran up the steps.

"My beautiful door!"

* * *

Byt the time supper was served in the galley, angry eyes were darting about. Will to Jack. Jack to Will. And Elizabeth to both. Now, Elizabeth hadn't known where Will was the whole time Jack had been harassingher, so she was angry. Finally, Jack could bear it no longer.

"You broke my door! You bloody idiot! I--"

But he was drowned out by by Elizabeth screaming at him. "Can't you get that I don't want you around?! Don't you know if you're around me any longer I'll load you in the cannon?! Don't you--"

Jack stopped her. "Really?"

The screaming started up again and the yelling from Jack, then WIll decided to join in. "Well, I won fair and square! If you wouldn't have locked me in your cabin--"

Elizabeth jumped in. "So that's why you were gone?" Will angrily nodded. "Oh."

The yelling continued. Elizabeth yelling at Jack. Will yelling at Elizabeth (not angrily, just to be heard over the noise). And Jack yelling at both.

Marty glanced at Gibbs. "Well how'd this go all screwy?" Gibbs asked him.

Marty thought for a minute "Well...Jack wanted t' talk t' Elizabeth, but Will stopped 'im, Will bein' who 'e is. They had a swordfight, which Will apparently won. But Jack, bein' Jack, locked 'im in his quarters. Jack talked t' Elizabeth, which made 'er mad...aaaan'..." Marty listened to the fighting again. "Will broke Jack's door down."

Gibbs raised one eyebrow. "So...tha' be what 'as come t' this?"

Marty nodded. "Pretty much."

Gibbs shrugged and stared at the fight again. He ducked just in time as a piece of stale bread was thrown his way. "Mother's love!" He straightened back up and glanced at Marty.

" 'Ow'd it get t' this?" Marty asked.

"I...don't know..." Gibbs shrugged.

Jack threw an apple and it hit Elizabeth in the face. She picked up a chicken leg and swung it, spinning, at Jack. Will was throwing ish and some of the other fruit at Jack. When he swung back once, fish in hand, he hit Elizabeth. She responded to this by taking a roll of stale bread and hitting him in the head with it.. Thus, it became a three-way fight. B the time Jack had a number of fruits hit him, he unsheathed his sword.

"So you want me to beat you again?" Will asked.

"Don't forget," Jack jumped on the table. "it was meself tha' won th' first time." He swiped at Will, but it was blocked by Gibbs' own sword, weilded by Elizabeth.

"Love, you don't know what yer gettin' yerself into." he warned her.

"Will taught me how to handle a sword." she stated smugly. "I think I know what I'm doing." She grinned.

He ran the blade of his sword along hers. "So, you intend t' kill me, darlin'?"

"No...But I'll try!" On the word _try_, she swung at Jack He jumped over her sword and flipped off the table. He spun around and their swords clanged together loudly. Elizabeth slashed out at him. Jack glanced at his arm. The sleeve was ripped and his arm was bleeding. He looked at her, baffled.

"That's th' first time anyone's sucessfully hit me in years!" Elizabeth smiled triumphantly. She swung at him, but he blocked her swing at the last second. Jack gave her a look like "I can't believe you did that!" He leaned back to avoid having half his hair chopped off.

"What's yer problem wit' my dreadlocks!" he yelled at her.

"Ehhhh...I thought you needed a haircut." She smirked.

The swords clanged again and hers went skittering across the ground. Jack pointed his sword at her and she backed up, hands up in surrender. "Next time you think 'bout unwisely crossin' blades wit' a pirate," He sheathed his sword. "give it a little more thought." He then simply walked out of the galley and the door slammed shut.

After a few seconds, Will finally spoke. "Well, he's in a good mood."

* * *

The sea was as placid as ever, which intrigued him. He leaned his forearms on the rail and stared out at the blue waves rolling past. A lone sigh escaped his lips and echoed across the ocean. It was quiet tonight, very quiet. Which gave Will time to think, time to remember his past. He looked up at the stars, twinkling and seeming to stare back with a sparkled smile. He had long ago given up thinking his father was gazing at the same stars. Even after Pintel told him his father was dead, he had kept believing. But now, that faith had faded. Faded like the fog shrinking off into the distance. He put his elbows on the rail and his head in his hands. He was an orphan. The only person he had now was Elizabeth, who Jack was trying to take from him. It just didn't make sense. Why did _he_ lose everything when that man _got_ everything. He once again looked at the sea. He had never loved it and he probably never would. He couldnt' understand why Elizabeth loved it so much. It had claimed his father and almost claimed him! He looked down at it in anger. He closed his eyes. Anger at fate would get him nowhere. He opened hsi eyes again. Only then did he notice the girl on a raft floating in the water...

_**DUH DUH!!!!! And so comes me into the story...**_


End file.
